L is for Love? Or Lust?
by CopyrightB
Summary: When Matsuda asks L, the detective that he suspects is emotionless, if his cousin, Akira Yashahiro, can join the task force, fate takes an unexpected turn. Is L really the heartless man that Matsuda assumed he was? Or is he as sweet as the food he eats?
1. Matsuda

L is for Love...or Lust...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

Chapter

"I'm going to go out for a walk, okay guys?"

"..."

"Don't wander off, Matsuda,"

"Riuzaki...onegai..."  
"I'm sure it couldn't hurt if he was allowed some time to himself,"

"Yeah, Riuzaki, it's not like he's Kira,"

"...very well..."

"Arigato!"

Matsuda walked down the street, happy to get a break. He'd spend so many mind numbing hours in that building...all the same faces...all the same things. Nothing ever changed. Misa over Raito. L or Raito. Raito was the center of it all. All L cared about was Raito...so it seemed. Or cakes. Sugary sweets. No one was ever different. And he was the servant.

L made it seem like all Matsuda was good for was fetching his cup of tea, or some extra pastries, or something faxed from somewhere that Watari found. Matsuda kicked an abandoned bottle into a gutter. Tokyo was overly crowded tonight. An event? Maybe.

Even if Matsuda were to solve the case, would that not be good enough? _The credit would somehow go to Riuzaki..._ Matsuda thought bitterly. _Does he even have emotions? All he does is lie to us...he leads us on so that he can make truth of things that are completely idiotic..._

But being in the streets of a busy Tokyo city made things better. All the different faces. People talking about things that _aren't_ the Kira case. _Thank god. If I had to see that gangly man staring at over 600 monitors again, I'd explode..._ Matsuda felt guilty almost immediately after thinking it. The Kira case was important. He was saving lives. No, _L_ was saving lives. He was supplying the doughnuts. Matsuda became almost completely captivated by his own thoughts, and didn't see the woman trotting toward him, shouting his name.

"Matsuda-kun!" She hugged him, and he toppled over.

"Aiieh!" Down he went. When he gained focus, he recognized to woman.

Her hair hung slightly down her mid-back, and was a shade of raven-black. Her bangs framed her face, and partially covered her right eye. She smiled, and helped him up.

"Akira-chan!" Matsuda hugged her back, "I thought you were some sort of stalker!"

"Matsuda! What are you doing outside? I thought you were a prisoner of--

"Akira...not in the streets..." Matsuda warned.

"Oh...I wanted to ask you about that,"

"About...what?"

"The case..."

"The ca...Oh! What about it?" Matsuda paused, "You know I'm not allowed to talk about it,"

"It's important,"


	2. Akira

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

Chapter

"Now he might say no. In fact, I'm almost positive that he's going to say no...but I'll give it a try," Matsuda warned, before entering the room, where they all were.  
"Matsuda, just go. If he doesn't want me...well..." Akira shrugged, "Then he doesn't want me..."  
"All right," Matsuda opened the door, "Um, Riuzaki...I wanted to ask you a favor,"  
"What is it Matsuda?" L asked, not turning around from his chair.  
"W-well...we only have a limited number of people on the case...and...and...well...she's really good at...um..."  
"Just say it please, we don't have all day, I'm afraid," L sighed.  
"IwanttoaskifmycousinYashahiro-chancanjointhetaskforce!" Matsuda spat out at once.  
L sat there, in silence.  
Raito, looked over at Akira, eyeing her. A sly smile crossed his face. Akira's stomach churned, slightly uncomfortable.  
"No,"  
"W...what?" Matsuda peeped,"  
"No,"  
"Onegai! I'm really good at solving things, and I can think on my feet..."  
L looked over from his chair. He stared at Akira. He turned back. "Okay, she can join,"  
"Wh...whut?" Matsuda was confused, and in shock. Akira hopped and cheered.  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" She cheered.  
Everyone was looking at her now, except L.  
"Please come here,"

Akira stopped. Had she done something wrong? Maybe she was acting too immaturely. She needed to make a very good impression on him. This was the Kira case, after all.

She walked over to L. This was the first time she'd gotten a good, good look at the infamous L. The infamous Riuzaki, who'd Matsuda complained so much about.  
His hair was a jumbled mess, and his eyes showed no sign of sleep...at all. His clothes looked thrown on, and he wore no shoes. There were mountains of sweets by his computer. Teas, cakes, packets of raw sugar partially nibbled on in the corner. He looked at her. His eyes seemed almost empty. The cold feeling they gave out made her shiver, but still, she looked right into them.  
"How much do you already know about this case?"  
"Um...I know what Matsuda has told me. I know that you suspect there are two Kira's, and that Raito is one of your suspects, and so is Misa Misa..." Akira listed, nervous that should would not seem acceptable.  
L nodded, "You are aware that you could die in this case, right?"  
Akira's stomach lurched. "Y...yes...I understand,"  
"Very well...I have nothing more to ask you,"

It felt like a rope had just tightened around Akira's neck. She wanted to join the case so badly, so much...now she was here. Had she sealed her own fate? Was she really going to SURVIVE this? She was just one person. Barely significant. Or was she? The question reared it ugly head without warning. She didn't have time stop it.

"Are you scared, Riuzaki-senpai?"  
L did not respond. He sat there, staring straight ahead. Akira thought that she barely, just maybe saw his hand squeeze against his arm.  
"Will you please tell Watari that we're out of frosted cakes?" He said, in a small voice.

"Ha...hai..." Akira stared long and hard at him, and for a brief moment, those eyes had life.


	3. L

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

* * *

Chapter +

A week went by. A few more. Akira had grown close to Misa, since she was the only other female on the force. She had a strange, almost disliking for Raito. He watched her constantly. As for L...she didn't know what to say. Every day he'd call her over to him, and never ask for anything. At first annoyed her. She felt mocked. She was new, so it was okay to make fun of her. After a while she was confused, now, she just accepted that it was L and not to think anything of it.

It was almost tedious, now. Every time they'd get closer to something, something important, they would get pushed back. L would start over. It was strange. Raito always seemed to be the one to find the "flaw". Akira wondered if there really _was _and flaws...

Another week passed. Now things were just habit.

Akira slept in Matsuda's room, considering she did not have one of her own. She would wake up, shower, change, walk into that big, familiar room, sit down, and discuss the same things.

Kira, the Second Kira, how they killed, who they killed, their patterns, who are they. It was so similar. It was...

All...

So...

"This lead isn't getting us anywhere. Kira is not killing outside of Japan, we've known that since day one," Raito sighed.

"I guess you have a point," L replied. It was that same reply. All the time. They bickered about what to do now.

So very...boring...

"What was that, Yashahiro-chan?" Raito asked Akira, suddenly.

_Was I just thinking out loud? Oh...damn!_ Akira thought, hastily, of an excuse.

"Nothing, Yagami-chan," Akira smiled, "Gomenasai...I'm just...we should stick to one direction. Constantly changing our angles is not going to catch Kira faster,"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki! What's up with you? You used to be on the ball with this!" Misa chirped, in her bitter-sweet voice.

"You think so? Hhn...I guess I've been...distracted," L mumbled, almost as if he'd forgotten he was answering the question Misa asked. He stuck the tip of his thumb into his mouth, nibbling on the nail, again, "If you have a lead for us to take, please tell us, Yashahiro-chan,"

"You...have a lead?" Matsuda asked, almost hurt that his own cousin had upstaged him, so early in her career.

"Ehn?! Oh...well...I don't know...I think that...we should stick to Tokyo...don't most of the killings take place in this general area? And...check the old data?" Akira felt her face flush. She'd never been so embarrassed. Her childish ideas in comparison to those of these great detectives...

What was a simple girl to do?

It was almost one in the morning, when Akira re-entered that room.

L was still sitting in his chair, staring at a monitor. The sound of the door open made him cease movement.

"Ryuzaki-senpai...I made you some tea. I figured you'd need the energy..." Akira set it down on the table. It leaned forward and the dish of sugar cubes spilled all over the table. In haste, she started picking the sugars back up. She was surprised to she a pale hand pick up one, itself. She looked, almost instantly into L's eyes.

Where had the cold, emotionless, emptiness they held gone? Where had the horrible posture--that of an elderly mans--run off to?

Where had the gangly, bug-eyed Ryuzaki who cared about nothing but Kira gone, and why had this man with a warm face and hurt eyes and perfect posture replaced him?

He put the sugar in his mouth. Raw. Akira's stomach jumped. There was something about it...about his mouth...

The question surprised her. _I wonder, does he taste like sugar?_

She flushed.

"You...ate the sugar..." Akira felt incredibly awkward...and she was blushing...where did Ryuzaki go, and why was he replaced with...this man?!

"Thank you for the tea...you can join me if you'd like," L requested.

Akira sat down. Almost instinctively. The awkwardness continued...neither of them spoke a word.

"Do you have a room?"

"Eehn? No...I was...bunking with Matsuda..."

"I don't use my room; you can sleep in mine,"

"A...arigato..."

"Hmm,"

The silence drug on...the unbearable, annoying silence. The only sounds either the dropping of sugar into an already sweetened drink, or the sipping of said drink...

"Do you like massages?" L asked, suddenly. The question made Akira choke.

"Excuse me?!" She asked, startled.

"I can give you a massage,"

She stood up, "W...well...thank you for the tea, it was very nice, but I think I'll get some sleep now," As she turned to put her cup back on the tray, she felt cool hand's wrap themselves around her neck, and gently squeeze. Not tight. They pushed forward and back, down and up.

Akira couldn't think properly. Her mind was in a race.

What was going on? Whose hands were those? Surely not the hands of a man who could not touch more than the corner of a piece of paper, or anything, for that matter. Not the touch of a man who'd spent most of his life chewing on his fingers. No. This was someone else. They took L's place, with cool feeling hands that were soft to touch and warm, hurt eyes and perfect posture.

Barely able to stand as it was, Akira almost collapsed, when she felt warm, soft lips touch her neck.

Unable to speak, she just gasped and started bend in the knees. If it were not for L's hands holding her up, she would fall. The lips kept kissing, up her neck. Akira's breathing increased. Her heart raced. His hands were unbuttoning her blouse. The first button. The second. She could smell the frosting of the millions of cakes eaten. When his hands reached the buttons by her chest, Akira groaned and her knee's buckled.

She fell forward and hit the line of chairs on the leeward side of the table. She gasped for breath, shaking constantly. The feeling of soft breath on her neck, the lips brushing over her neck. Teeth almost nipping at her. L stood still. His face was almost completely covered by hair.

Still, you could see the pink in his face.

"I...really should go," Akira peeped, in short breaths.

"Gomen..."

Akira sat still. Why was she not expecting an apology? Was it because she really felt that this was a test, and not a sign of true emotion from a once detached Ryuzaki?

"I've acted horribly toward you. I've never been taken by someone's beauty before. I can show you to my room. Gomenasai," L refused to face Akira.

Akira felt horrible.

He didn't know what to do, so he improvised...it was sweet? Was it? L was so sorry that he'd done that to her. If he was not so bold, she was sure he would be begging that she didn't complain about sexual harassment.

Was it?

Was the feeling that she got when she met L's eyes not anger, but jealousy that he did not feel emotion? But he did. He obviously did.

"I'd like that,"

When they reached her room, L opened the door and Akira stepped inside.

"Ryuzaki," Akira called, as he went to shut the door.

He turned, hungry, hopeful eyes.

"Yes?"

She lost confidence.

_Do it._

_You want to._

_You need to._

_He wants to._

_Do it._

"The massage was nice," Akira attempted a smile, but she felt to strange.

No response.

_Say it._

"Let me...make it up to you,"

He looked at her, a light in his eyes that was never there before. Suddenly L was gone. He was not replaced with a warm man with soft hands that ran down her spine and sent a chill all over her and lips like gold that tasted like honey.

Morning came too soon.


	4. Fatal

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3 Oh, and for those of you who are curious, just send me a message for a picture of my main character.

* * *

Chapter +

Matsuda woke early that morning. After feeling like his own cousin was going to out do him, he decided to get some extra research in. He looked around.

Had Akira ever come back that night?

"Akira?"

She wasn't there.

Matsuda checked the main room. She wasn't in here, but he did notice the day old tray of tea and sugar. Well, an empty sugar dish, anyway.

He checked Misa's room. She wasn't in there, either. When he passed the room designated for L, he chuckled.

_No one was EVER in there. I wouldn't be surprised if the place was gray with dust by now._

He opened the door, just so see the condition of a room that had never been touched.

In fact it had been touched. And the people who touched it were laying on the bed, covers in a mess.

Akira snuggled close to L.

L's arm around Akira.

Clothes on the floor.

L slept.

Akira was nineteen.

Matsuda screamed. Akira jumped up, keeping the covers over her breasts.

L lazily opened his eyes and sat up, an agitated look on his face.

Seeing Matsuda standing at the doorway, Akira wrapped the blanket around herself, causing L to grab the pillow to cover himself, and slammed the door in an enraged Matsuda's face. She locked it, and slid down the door.

"What a ruckus to make at..." L checked the clock, "Six thirty in the morning," He yawned.

Akira stared at the floor.

L looked at her for a moment. Neither of them spoke. He grabbed his undergarments and slipped them on, walked over to Akira and sat down, L-style.

They sat in silence.

"Lawliet," L said, quietly.

Akira looked at him, "Hu?"

"My name. Lawliet,"

Akira was absolutely stunned, "Why...are you telling me that?"

"If you're Kira, or are working for him, or have anything to do with him, I'd rather you know my name and have me killed now," He looked at her. Right at her. A look of such passion and trust and question that Akira had never seen before, "Than to think this was fake,"

Akira sat, and stared. What was she to say?

"I would...I would never..._never_...would never work with Kira..." She said.

L smiled.

And stood.

And began to dress himself.

"We are going to need showers,"

Akira couldn't help but feel giddy and wonderful.

Had she just broken the cold, hard shell around L. Lawliet in a single night? Had she found the true him, and warmed his skin?

Had he done the same thing to her?

It was true.

Through their entire life of being numb to the world around them, they felt love.


	5. Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

* * *

Chapter +

Matsuda was sour. For the rest of the day he glared at L and wouldn't look at Akira.

It made her feel horrible. Horrible and angry. How could he be so angry when she was so happy?

Every time Akira got close to L, Matsuda would get right between them. Every time L would say the same thing.

"Matsuda...please return to your duties. You're not needed over here,"

Every time Matsuda would walk away scornfully.

Everyone saw it. Raito seemed intrigued that L was so interested in having Akira so close. He watched her even closer. With a sick, devilish smile on his face. Misa was interested, as well, but more with what was wrong with Matsuda.

Misa tugged on one of Akira's pony tails.

"Heeey! Aki-ki! What's wrong with Matsuda? Do you knooow?" She asked.

Akira smiled. She couldn't help it. Yes she _did_ know what had him so riled up. And she loved it. Not that he was upset. What made him upset. It was good. Very good.

Misa was persistent, "Why are you smiling?! Tell Misa Misa!"

Akira grabbed her hand and walked with her into the hallway, as far away from them as possible. Smiling the whole way...

"Misa, you cannot tell anyone. I have to tell them when I'm ready. Please, do not tell _anyone_. Not even Raito," Akira warned.

"Of course!" Misa smiled, sweetly.

"Well...I...me...and L...we...um..." She flushed, and whispered in Misa's ear.

Misa squealed, "_YOU AND L DID THAT?! OH MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK L WAS CAPEABLE! AWWWW THAT IS SO WEIRD AND SWEET! OH MY GOD HOW WAS IT? WAI_"

Akira blushed harder, "Please, shhh, quiet down a bit. Someone will hear you..."

When Akira came back in, she went straight to L and sat down. Matsuda, once again, stepped right in the middle of it.

It all happened at once.

"Matsuda, please go back to work, and stop getting in the way over here," L said, agitation present in his voice.

"Misa, what's wrong with everyone today? I know you know!" Raito asked Misa when she came back in.

"No, no, I'm done. I'm awaiting more directions," Matsuda said sourly.

"I can't tell! Misa made a promise to her friend!" Misa whined.

"Well then, go get some papers from the fax machine downstairs," L said, licking the chocolate icing of a pastry.

"Misa, it's for the case. Matsuda's letting his emotions get in the way, and it's slowing down the process. I want to help solve it, but I need to know what's going on..." Raito lied.

"Make Akira do it. She's new, and you don't have her doing anything anyway. Why are you favoring her, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda snapped.

"You're so kind, Raito! Okay, for the case!" Misa cheered, leaning in to spill to story.

"I don't want her to do it. I asked you. Please go get me those papers, Matsuda," L said, frustration in his voice.

"No way. They didn't. What? Not L. Don't lie to me, Misa. Really? Now that you mention it..." Raito looked at L, in utter shock. Then the shock turned into a sick, twisted, evil grin. _This. Is. Perfect._

"No!" Matsuda turned away.

L slammed his hands on the desk, spun around and stood up, "_Matsuda!_ If you do not stop letting your emotions get in the way, you are going to be off the case for good!" L shouted.

"You had no right to do what you did, L! No right!" Matsuda shouted back.

"What I do in my personal time is _my_ business, and mine alone!" L argued.

Raito watched this battle with joy. He caught Akira's eye. She was either sickened or depressed. Either way, the whole thing for her obviously was terrible.

"She's nineteen! Did you know that? She's my cousin!" Matsuda yelled.

"She's free to do what she wants with whom she wants!" L growled, angrily.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SLEEP WITH HER!" Matsuda screamed. Everyone looked at him.

Akira looked down, in shame and embarrassment. Because of Matsuda. He made her feel like she'd made the worst decision of her life.

L stood there, speechless. His face was straight and calm, but his eyes were hurt. Anyone could see that. He looked down at the ground. It hurt him badly. The words, not the actions. For once he felt human. For once, he was cared for. For once he felt like he had someone, and once it was recognized, it was disregarded. Like L was not allowed to be human. To feel emotions.

"Matsuda...you are off this case, as of right now," L said, bitterly.

"What? _What_?! You can't make that call in this state!" Matsuda said desperately, "Y-you're emotions are getting in the way of your decision making! You can't kick me off the case!"

"If you wouldn't have let your emotions get in the way in the first place this wouldn't have began to happen! Get out!" L pointed at the door, so much hurt in his face, it was unbelievable. So much sorrow. So much pain. He was letting his emotion get in the way. But he had so much...

As Matsuda started to reply, Akira screamed.

"URUSEE!" She screamed.

Everyone looked at her.

She had fury in her face. Absolute. Fury. Through watery eyes, she said, coldly, "How can you be so cruel? You. Both of you,"

As she stood and passed them, to exit the room, she added quietly, "You were not the only ones involved in this,"

And she exited.

The words circled around L's mind frantically. How could he have been so angry about not being about to experience joy when the thing that brought that to him...he'd forgotten about? His eyes hardened. The cold stare they'd always had returned.

"We have work to do..." He said.

"What? Akira just ran off so upset, you don't even care? You're not going to go after her?" Matsuda asked.

"Neither are you,"

"How can you not care?" Matsuda stared at him. Everyone was behind this man. Matsuda was the only one next to him. He saw it. No one else did.

The tear.

The single tear. And the four words which meant everything.

Those words made it clear.

"Because I am broken,"


	6. Relevation

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

Chapter +

L couldn't face Akira. Not after what had happened. How could he have ruined such a perfect thing? Something in the back of his mind told him he had to face it.

_Do it, Lawliet. Are you really going to sit here like a moron and let her walk? If you care about her, you'll go tell her you're sorry? What kind of person are you trying to be? You hate being treated as if you were an emotionless machine, just projecting strange genius with no need of a social life, and complete dedication for the case, yet when a break to that barrier enters your life, you let it go? Go get her before she realizes the mistake she must have made!!_

L shook his head. Another argument entered his mind.

_Just let her leave, Lawliet. It's fine, really. If she cared for you then SHE would be the one coming back in, wouldn't she? Besides, if you get involved in a relationship, that will just make it five times easier for Kira to hurt you, right?_

L growled in fury and slammed his hands down on the desk. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He stood up and walked over to the door, were Akira was still sitting on the ground.

He stood there, chewing his thumb, not saying anything.

Silence.

"Lawliet,"

L looked up, puzzled.

"Your name,"

"Yes,"

"I'm not going to kill you with it. I know who you are inside. You're soft."

L pouted, "No soft,"

Akira chuckled, "Come off it, Lawliet. You've been dedicated to this case for so long you've forgotten how to feel. That weird stomach ache you have right now doesn't mean you forgot to eat. It means you're ashamed."

L's hand floated over his stomach. "...Ashamed?"

"Have you ever felt that before?"

"...no..."

"Well...do you want to, again?" Akira asked.

L fell to his knees, "No..."

"Then..."

"I'm sorry that I did that! I didn't mean to exclude you! This is just all so...so new to me. I've never been distracted from anything...for felt sorry or bad about anything! _Never_!" L was on a rampage, "I don't wanna feel this...not ever again...I hate this feeling...how do I make it stop?"

L looked up. Akira was smiling.

"Like that,"

L didn't understand. He didn't think he'd ever understand, but her hug made the pain go away, and it was replaced with a lighter feeling.

Neither of them saw Raito standing in the doorway, the same grin on his face as before.

"I have to take a shower, I'll be back in a few minutes or so,"

"Don't use all the shampoo,"

"Because you need the whole bottle to get all that hair, right Ryuzaki?"

"Just go take your shower, Akira!"

Akira went to the showers.

She turned on the water, made sure it felt good, and undressed.

She completely lost herself in her thoughts. She leaned against the wall, letting the hot water hit her and be so hot it turned to steam. Her skin reddened under the heat. First degree burns. That's what it was. She might not have noticed the fact that there was a spider on the wall had it not been for the fact that some water got in her eye.

"AIAIIEP!" Akira screamed and smacked at it. The spider-corpse left the wall and slid down the drain. Akira turned the shower off so the water would suck it up, and it wouldn't be floating around her feet. She tended to her aching hand. The sound of the door opening was barely audible.

She quickly turned the shower back on. She saw the silhouette in front of her door.

It wasn't Misa.

This was the woman's shower room. The silhouette was that of a man's. Not L's. Not anyone else's.

Was it...it couldn't have been...

Raito?

She grabbed the door handle and held it tight. The stranger grabbed it from the other side and twisted. She held tighter, trying to keep the door from opening.

"Please...don't...open..." She begged silently.

The grip released.

And the man walked away.

Akira sank down do the floor, hand still on the knob.


	7. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

* * *

Chapter + Missing

Akira made no hesitation to tell L about the strange occurrence in the shower room. L was taken by surprise, and when he heard she thought it was Raito who did it, he was silent.

* * *

"Raito, may I speak you to in private for a moment?" L asked later that day.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"Please, follow me to the hall,"

"All right, but I don't see what this is about,"

When the hallway, L cornered Raito. Literally.

"Do you have any knowledge of the events involving Akira from earlier this day?" L snapped.

"Eh? Ryuzaki, you're not making sense! What?"

"Akira claimed that there was someone watching her from the showers earlier this day. She also claims that you were the character viewing her," Raito laughed.

"Come on, Ryuzaki. That is completely ridiculous. I'd have no reason to peep at your girlfriend," Raito tried to smile reassuringly.

L chewed his thumb, "Girlfriend..."

"Come on, Ryuzaki, why would I do that?"

"Are you assuming that Akira was lying to me?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying, it wasn't me," Raito exclaimed.

L nodded, and re-entered the room, going back to his chair, "It would seem we have a splinter cell in the task force. Be on watch for a suspicious character. He might work for Kira,"

As Raito passed by Akira, their eyes met.

Raito smiled. _I know what you're thinking, L. You are trying to get me to slip up. Say something that will be proof that I'm Kira. You think that this is going to lead you closer to him, somehow. You think you're in control. Winning._

Akira tried to look away, but Raito's smile and glare was burned into her mind.

_But Kira is the one who's winning._

* * *

"Well...it's been a busy night...you all should get some sleep," L said, from his desk.

"All right, Ryuzaki...um...you should, too?" Matsuda tried.

"No, no, I'm still working,"

"Oh..kay..."

* * *

The next morning, Akira was late coming into the main room. L, showing no sign of consideration, asked Matsuda to check.

"Please retrieve Akira, she shouldn't sleep so late," L mumbled through a mouth full of cherries.

"You've been working her hard, and she's new. Maybe she needs some sleep," Raito laughed.

"Hhn..." L grunted.

Matsuda ran back in, "Ryuzaki...!"

L turned around.

"Akira...she's...gone!"


	8. Weak

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

Chapter + Weak

L jumped from his seat, "No she's not. You're lying to me!"

Matsuda backed up, "N...no! She's gone!"

"Maybe she's just in the shower or something," Raito said.

Watari contacted L, at that moment.

"Ryuzaki, I've just received a message from the second Kira!"

L sat for a moment, but jumped at his monitor.

"_If you have not noticed by now, the newest member of your task force, Akira Yashahiro, should be missing as of now. Naturally, I am the one who has taken her. If you do not behave yourself, and I find a group of police outside my location soon, I will kill her. You wouldn't want her to die, right? Also, if you don't cooperate, I will send her straight to Kira..."_

* * *

Akira watched as the person said all of this. She was watching, right behind the culprit.

They continued.

"If I don't receive a response from you in the next...forty minutes, I will assume that you don't care about her life, and I will kill her regardless. If you _do_ want to see her live, however, send a response, stating that you are willing to cooperate with my demands. What are they? You will have to respond to see. Good bye, L,"

"So...all this time you were the second Kira..." Akira said, sourly.

"Yep! I'm real sorry, Aki. You were my friend. But I'd do anything for Kira. He comes first," Misa smiled, "I don't wanna kill you, and most likely L will respond. So when he does, you're gonna get sent back nice and safe!

But when you do go back, you can't tell L that you know that I'm the second Kira. Because if you do I'll kill you anyway," Misa laughed.

Five minutes passed by.

Shouldn't he have responded by now?

Fifteen minutes passed.

Akira started to get worried.

Twenty.

Akira was scared, now. Did L not care that her time was almost up?

Thirty five minutes had passed.

Where was L?!

* * *

"Why are you just sitting there?! You've had enough time to thing of a plan! Press the button!" Matsuda yelled.

"I don't know what to do," L answered, slowly.

"What are you talking about?! Save her! Save my cousin! Save Akira!"

"It's not that simple! What if the demands were to give my life to him?"

"You have a plan, don't you?! Can't you trick him!"

"This is a roll of the dice Matsuda! Even if I were to respond, knowing what the deal would be, and if someone like Kira would follow it, is risky!"

"What are you worried about?!"

"They might kill her anyway, Matsuda!"

Silence.

"They..."

"What if they are liars over there? They aren't good people who will stick to the truth, and follow orders given to them. What. If. They. Kill. Her. Anyway? I don't want to loose so much so fast...I can't watch her die..."

"She's going to die soon...she has three minutes left..." Matsuda responded, quietly.

"There is too much at stake here..."

For the remaining two minutes, there was quiet. As the clock ticked down, a noise erupted from Matsuda that no one expected.

He cried out, took L by the shirt and pushed him to the side.

"I don't care if you're willing to let her die like that! I'm not!" He pressed down hard on the button, fifteen seconds before Akira met her demise.

"_It's good to see you've responded, L. I presume this means you accept my demands, whatever they may be?"_

L sat back straight. He sat silently.

Finally, he pressed down on the microphone.

"I accept,"


	9. Gains and Losses

A/N: Before we get started with this chapter, I'd like to take some time to thank my readers for over 700 hits. :3 You guys are honestly the sole inspiration I have that drives me to go forward. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

Chapter + Gains and Losses

Nothing but laughter came from the others side of that microphone. Finally, it stopped.

"_Akira will be fine. Thank you for participating so well in this experiment,_"

L's face twisted. What mistake had he made? He pressed the button, "Experiment?"

"_Akira will arrive to your destination by tomorrow,_"

"What experiment?" L asked tensely.

"_My next move will be quick,_"

The light went off. Kira was gone.

"Wait...this was all a plot, wasn't it?" Raito asked, "dumbfounded". He pieced it together slowly, "The second Kira wanted to test to see if you'd do anything to sake Akira. The death threat, it was just a bluff?"

"Yes, Raito. Akira was never going to die. Now I am," L said, his voice dripping with sorrow.

"Don't say that. You don't know that,"

"Come off it, Raito!" L shouted. He'd used the phrase on purpose...Akira used it with him once...

"You're not going to die! We're going to get Akira back and you will be fine! You're not going to die so don't even say it!" Raito shouted back. It looked as if he was full of rage. In truth, he was probably ecstatic.

"It was all for her...all for her..." L mumbled, quietly. It seemed he'd forgotten that he was speaking to Raito, "All for her and now I'll die..."

* * *

As said, the next day a black car with tinted windows dropped Akira off on the sidewalk, only a block away from their building. She ran back, entering in the back so no one would know where she was going exactly. When she got in, Matsuda hugged her, tears running down his face.

"I would have never forgiven myself if you died on this case. Never," He sobbed.

"It's all right, Matsuda. It would not have been your fault," Akira whispered, hugging back.

Misa hugged her next.

"Misa was worried sick! But now Aki is okay and Kira won't get her again!" Misa cheered.

Akira was silent, and peeled herself off quickly. There was only one person who left that mattered.

Lawliet.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same, hiding his face from the rest of the force.

In a quiet, hurt tone, he forced out, "I'm sorry I'm leaving you,"

Akira pulled back in shock, "You're not going to leave me..."

"I've already lost, Akira," It wasn't so much that that upset her. No. What upset her so much as to do what she did, was the next thing he said.

"I'm going to die, because they know I would for you," L's eyes met hers.

_Slap!_

Akira's hand flew across L's face, causing him to loose his balance and topple. He looked back at Akira, a look of question on his face.

"I'm not going to let you die. You've spent too much time on this case to loose out on something stupid like me. If you ever say that again..." She couldn't continue. What was she going to say? Anything she could threaten with would hurt her, too.

"Dieing because of you would not be stupid. I would take my life for yours,"


	10. Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

Chapter + Reality

Multiple weeks passed with no sign of Kira doing anything different. Criminals were still dying on schedule, but no other movement.

No advances toward Akira. Nor toward L. Nothing. It was as if the kidnapping had never taken place.

Except that Akira was never quite as friendly toward Misa. Nor did she explain this new behavior.

"Why are you so distant from Misa? You used to be so close," L would ask in private.

"I'm fine, Lawliet," The answer was almost never relevant, in any way. In all cases, she was avoiding giving an answer.

The strange behavior had not only caused a distance between Misa and Akira, but Akira and L, as well. Something always seemed wrong with her, and L couldn't figure why. He stayed in her room at night, waiting, daring someone to come in and attempt a kidnapping again. He stared scornfully at the door.

Akira woke one night, and turned, smiling when she saw a dozing L next to her, perched nicely on his hair.

"Go get some sleep, doll," Akira said sleepily.

L snapped his head toward her, "You woke up?"

"Go get some sleep," She repeated.

L looked at the floor, "What if someone comes in?"

"Go get some sleep," Akira repeated again.

L looked from the door to the bed, then back again. A smile spread across his face as he stood up and snuggled in next to Akira. It took him a few minutes to get comfortable.

"It's not going to kill you to lay straight, Lawliet," Akira mumbled as he turned again.

"Easy for you to say..." L mumbled back. Finally he was settled, and his eyes closed almost immediately.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince," Akira added softly, before she herself dozed off for the night.

* * *

Matsuda didn't see L in the main room the next morning. He figured he was back in his room. With Akira.

The thought of them together still angered him, but he scarcely let it show anymore. What was he going to do? Another outbreak and he would be off the case for good. He knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked louder.

Still nothing.

Finally, he turned the knob slowly, half shielding his eyes, so he wouldn't see more of his cousin than he wanted to. Or L. Ick...

They were clothed. He sighed in relief.

"Hey, get up. This case isn't going to solve itself," Matsuda said, half joking, half serious.

"Mmmm in all the months I've spent doing nothing but research I think I deserve sometime to sleep, Matsuda," L grumbled, turning over.

Matsuda fumed. That wasn't fair. No one ever listen to him.

"Get up, you two. It's almost eleven, now!" Matsuda scolded.

"Wake us up when you stop whining," Akira growled.

Matsuda leaned on the door frame, not moving.

L opened an eye, and looked at him.

"Good morning, Matsuda," L said, as if the previous conversation never happened.

Matsuda stamped his foot, "Good morning? _Good morning_?! AUUGH!" He stormed out of the room, growling and mumbling angrily.

"You do realize he's going to be pissed off all day, now, right?" Akira asked, lazily.

"Yes, I know. It's what he gets..." L slid out of bed, stumbling over to the dresser, and opening it.

"He-ey! Those are my clothes, Lawliet! Out, out, out!" Akira shooed him playfully.

He held up a pair of underwear, "I don't remember these,"

Akira snatched them and smacked his head, "Those are my panties, thankyouverymuch!"

L rubbed his head tenderly, "You hit me,"

"Don't go though my undergarments," Akira scolded.

L harrumphed and crossed his arms, "Blah,"

Akira gathered fresh clothes, ignored L's constant, "wear this pair?" annoyances about her underwear, and headed to the showers.

She had a lot of time to think in here. It was the only time where her mind could wander and she wouldn't be questioned about it later. Her mind wandered on her kidnapping.

_Misa is the second kira. I can't believe it. I trusted her so much. God knows who the first one is...well, Misa obviously knows. Sheesh. She must love that guy, to threaten to kill her friend over him. She really loves him...she really loves Kira...She really loves Raito, too. That could just be a coincidence, but...she...that wouldn't mean...would it?_

She finished as quickly as she could and rushed out into the main room, bursting through the doors.

"Ryuzaki!" She shouted.

L turned, quickly.

"I know who Kira is!"


	11. Death

A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm sorry, for those of you who didn't want it to end this way, or end in general! x3 But her is the end of the road. And I hoped you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters but Akira Yashahiro. Also, I'm not sure where it REALLY takes place, so for the sake of sakes, it takes place in Tokyo. x3

Chapter + Death

It happened too fast. Too fast for L, too fast for Akira, too fast for everyone.

What happened?

"I know who Kira is!" Akira ran in, and L jumped up, a look of glee on his face. She had proof!

"Who?" L asked, running over to her.

Misa shrieked, and ran out of the room in a hurry. Where did she go.

"Well, when I was kidnapped, I came to a realization about the relation to the second Kira and the first one. You know they said they'd do anything for Kira?" Akira asked.

L nodded, sick with anticipation.

"Well, the second Kira loves the original, and also someone else. So, because it's too similar to be coincidence, that can only mean that Kira is--

Stop motion.

Akira fell forward.

L caught her off of instinct, sinking to the ground.

Terror ran through his body. No. No. Not this way. Not now. Not her. No.

As her breathing slowed, and her eyes glazed, Akira choked out the final phrase. The final words that L could hear and no one else could.

"_Don't stop if I fall and don't look back. Baby, bury me and fade to black. Dieing for you is not stupid...baby I love you and that's that,"_

Gone.

No one moved. Not even L. When Misa came back, she slowed her pace and stopped, sinking in the consequences of her actions.

Raito leaned in close to her, "Thank you. You did a good job, Misa," He didn't care about her at all. He was just glad he was spared one more day.

Misa smiled, not caring anymore about Akira.

No one else spoke.

At least, that's what it sounded like at first. Slowly, the noises L was making got louder and louder.

"Don't go. Don't die. You can't die. You had the answer. Don't leave me alone again. Don't go. Come back. I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone! Come back! Don't go!" L was shouting.

"Akira..." Matsuda's phrase sent him crazy.

He screamed, grabbing his head and closing his eyes.

He stood up, and looked at all of them, rage, hate, and despair in his face.

"When I find the son of a bitch who did this I'm going to kill him with my own two hands!" He looked at Misa, and Raito.

After some time, he calmed down, and spoke again.

"I don't care how long it takes. I don't care what the consequences will be. I'm going to find Kira...and when I do..." He looked at Raito. He knew. Somehow he knew but he couldn't prove it.

"Justice. Will. Prevail."

* * *

A/N: Er...I probably just pissed off all of my readers by ending it like this. Eheheheheheh, sorry. I had this ending in mind for a while now...anyway...since the beginning almost...And, to give credit, the first part of Akira's final phrase was taken from a My Chemical Romance song. :3 Don't hate me forever please?


End file.
